Shattered
by JerseyJustGotColder
Summary: She woke up early that morning. Earlier than usual." "The closest word that got to how I felt was shattered. Like I was in a million little pieces and would never be whole again." When a tragedy strikes Seattle, will it bring Sam and Freddie closer?
1. Protected

Shattered: Protected

**This is the first chapter of my new tragedy story that I was in the mood to make. I got the idea one morning and I am in love with my opening. The mysterious and repetitive sense and junk I think is an awesome way of writing. Anyways, I'm posting the next chapter of my other story and the first and second chapter of this story and posting a couple of YouTube videos today. Yes, there is a reason. IDK if any of you remember this, but today marks the one year anniversary of the day that al seddie shippers were on cloud 9 and when many (including me) seddie shippers were born. Yes, you got it right. Exactly a year ago, January 3, 2009, was the day that iKiss premiered. I am going to be reading seddie stories and watching seddie videos all day along with writing and making videos cuz I luv doing it. Also, let's remember all the seddie times so when iSaved your life premieres we can be like in your face Sam was his first kiss and they are like always together in episodes now Carly is always off with one of her crazy boyfriends while Sam and Freddie are all chatting it up and flirting. HEHE anyways review and tell me if you knew what today was.**

* * *

She woke up early that morning. Earlier than usual. It was sometime  
around 7 on the cold winter's morning. No one else was awake. Only her.

She wanted to get away. Get out of the house. She had always been a  
good girl, and her brother had always been good to her, but now that  
he was sick, she needed to get away. She text her best friend. A  
simple text was all that was needed.

_I no it's early but I'm hungry. Groovy smoothies in 10?_

The reply came back fast. She wasn't supposed to be up this  
early. Maybe something was wrong. She got out of bed. She took her  
shower, quietly, for she didn't want to wake anyone. She put on her  
makeup, quietly. She grabbed her coat and her headphones, quietly. And for the last time she would ever do this, she left the two floor  
apartment, quietly.

As the young teen girl walked out of her building, she put her ear buds in and turned her favorite song on almost as loud as it could go. She needed to drown out the noise. Drown out life. She needed a smoothie, she thought with a laugh. She walked across the street. The smoothie store was right in front of her. It wasn't as if it was a long walk or anything. Maybe if she had walked quicker, it wouldn't have happened.

Maybe if her headphones hadn't been in, she would have heard it coming and stepped out of the way. Maybe if she hadn't woken up so early, it wouldn't have happened. But to tell the truth, it was fate. It would've happened sooner or later. Maybe now was supposed to be the best time.

The young girl turned her head as she saw the lights flash before her.

She slowly slipped into the blackness of her mind as she met her own  
fate.

--------------------------------------

SAM POV

I walked out into the winter's cold. Something in the air made me want  
to leave. Get away. Start over. I don't really know what the feeling  
was, but something was different. I was meeting Carly in a couple of  
minutes. I was up early this morning. Much earlier than usual. It was  
because my mom had kept me up all night. She had gotten drunk with her boyfriend and was beating on my door with a bat all night. She finally passed out around 3. I decided it was time to tell Carly about what she had been doing to me. I walked down the street and tightened the coat around me. It was cold, but not cold enough for me. I felt  
vulnerable and fragile. Like one touch would break me. These are the  
only times I wished someone would like me. Love me. To protect me,  
make me feel safe and warm. I was brought out of my thoughts by sirens and screaming. What the hell was going on?! I looked up to see a crowd surrounding the area in the street that lay in front of Groovy Smoothies. I ran over to the crowd to try and figure out what was going on. I pushed people out of the way. I saw a familiar flash of dark brown straight hair that had been like my security blanket for the past few years. No. No. This couldn't be happened. I heard what sounded like quiet whimpering. I turned to see a familiar mess of chocolate brown hair standing near me.

"Freddie!" I yelled over the roar of people.

I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight and  
I began to cry into his chest as he rubbed my back. Even though it wasn't the best time to feel this way, for the first time in years, I felt protected. Safe. Warm.

I looked up at Freddie to see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. He  
lifted his thumb to my face as he gently wiped my tears. I slowly let  
go of him.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Carly was walking with her headphones in and her Pear Pod turned up  
really loud and she didn't hear the truck coming and-and-" he looked  
like he was going to burst into tears, but I beat him to it. I started crying again. He wrapped his arms around me again. We just stayed like that, forgetting about the world around us. We both deserved this moment, and by gosh we were going to take this opportunity. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a broken Spencer. I hugged him tightly. He seemed like stone. He wasn't there. I tried to bring him to life but nothing happened.

------NEW SCENE------

We were sitting on Spencer's couch, sobbing every now and then, but  
everyone had calmed down some. We were just broken and couldn't cry  
anymore.

Freddie, Spencer, and I had been sitting here for hours, feeling in  
pieces. The police officer had left hours ago, after telling us the  
news. Carly was dead. She died on impact. It was my fault. If I  
would've waited to tell Carly, that car wouldn't have been there and  
she would be sitting here beside us, keeping me and Freddie from  
beating each other to a pulp as she always did.

A tear silently fell from my eyes right as Freddie glanced over at me.

He scooted closer and threw his arm around me, trying to comfort my  
broken soul.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" Freddie asked.

"Being here."

"Why wouldn't I? She was my friend too."

"I know. But you've been here for _me_ ever since this morning and I was thanking you for that. I really needed that."

"I know. That's why I have."

Spencer walked back over and sat down.

"Um...I know you guys don't wanna talk about this tonight, but I want  
you guys to help me with everything. I know I can't do it by myself.  
It would be too hard. And you were her everything. Carly needed both of you. She wasn't the same if she was fighting with either of you."  
Spencer said as he sat down.

Freddie looked over at me, and seeing that I looked so broken, he  
spoke for me.

"We will. I know you and Carly were closer than any siblings I've ever known and your life will never be even in what seems like the same universe after this." Freddie replied heartfelt.

I got up slowly.

"Well, it's late and this has been the longest day ever and I think we all need to get some rest." I said quietly.

"Yeah I really shouldn't be keeping you kids. Be safe. I'll see you  
tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Of course. First thing tomorrow. See you soon." I replied.

I walked out of the apartment with Freddie's arm around me.

"Well...bye." I said awkwardly as I began down the hallway.

"Wait!" I heard Freddie yell.

I turned around slowly and walked back to him.

"I mean it's late and after what happened I don't want you to walk all the way home tonight. Do you think if you called your mom she would be fine with you staying over at my place tonight? I'm sure it will be perfectly fine with my mom." Freddie said.

I hugged him tightly. "Yes. I'll call my mom."

We walked inside his apartment and he led me to his room.

"Hey let me go find my mom. Here's some warm-ups and a t-shirt. It's  
not much but it should be good for tonight." Freddie said to me as he  
left the room. I quickly changed and I sat on his bed. I stared around his room. Everything seemed so different and dull in life now, without Carly to brighten everything. This was going to be a long winter without her. This is going to be a long everything without her.

Freddie came back into the room to see me crying again. He sat beside  
me and held me as I cried. I finally stopped.

"Sorry." I whispered as I wiped my tears.

"It's okay. It's gotta be hard on you." he stood up. "Um...you can  
sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." he grabbed a blanket and a  
pillow and some sweats from a drawer. He left the room for a couple of minutes and came back in with his sweats on.

I curled up into a ball in his bed as he lay on the floor on his back.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I felt alone and broken. If I felt  
fragile this morning, a new word needed to be invented for how I was  
feeling right now. The closest word that got to how I felt was  
shattered. Like I was in a million little pieces and would never be  
whole again. I looked over at Freddie on the floor. I slowly slipped  
out of his bed and lay down beside him. He slowly turned and wrapped  
his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in his  
arms. I finally felt protected.

* * *

**Soooooooooo... How'd you like the story? LOL anyways so I know the first chapter is all depressing and strange and really the only part that's even close to good writing is the opening, but the rest is a little more interesting. This story is just what it says: Tragedy, hurt/comfort. I would've put drama, but that's kinda an obvious, but it will be dramatic. All the characters have something major happening to them. Freddie's is gonna be the only one you didn't really expect, but that's because I couldn't think of anything for Freddie. Anyways, next chapter will be Freddie's POV. I'll post it in a bit. Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. AngelDemon with Blonde Curls

Shattered: Angel/Demon with Blonde Curls

Chapter 2! Told ya I was gonna post it! Oh and to discostick0shalala: I know! I was thinking the same thing! haha anyways review and I will update! about to post the next chapter of according to you also anyways here's the story!

MRS. BENSON'S POV (Marissa)

I woke up at 6:02 this morning. Oh no! was my first thought. I needed  
to wake Freddie up now! He's going to be two minutes behind! I walked  
across the small 2 bedroom apartment. The apartment may be small, but  
its home. It's been like my safe house ever since Freddie's father  
left. Since he left nothing behind, all I had left of him was the  
small apartment he bought for me when we were young.

I opened Freddie's door slowly to see Sam, that little delinquent  
curled up in his arms. Usually I would have practically killed her for ruining Freddie's youth, but now was a tough time. Much too tough to get angry at them for something this simple. Much too tough to make them go to school today. I walked out of the room slowly, not to wake either of them. I closed the door quietly and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

------NEW SCENE------

FREDDIE'S POV

I woke up to see Sam in my arms. She looked so broken and fragile. I  
just wanted her to be the old Sam. For her to stand up and attack me  
and tell me all these hurtful insults and then Carly would run in  
and....Carly.... I still can't believe that yesterday really happened.

It seems like a bad dream that I should wake up from any second now.  
The only reason I wasn't rocking back and forth on my bed in a fetal  
position is the angel/demon with blonde curls that's sitting in my  
arm. Angel/Demon with blonde curls. That long name fit her perfectly.  
There was no other way to explain this fragile girl. I had the sense  
to protect her from this. Like I needed to keep her from hurting  
anymore. It was my job. I mean she had her mom, but something told me  
her mom would never protect her. I was all she had left.

The angel in blonde curls slowly lifted her head and looked into my  
eyes with her sparkly blue ones. They were wet from crying herself to  
sleep. I wiped her tears and kissed the top of her head. A blush crept onto her cheeks. Usually, that would make us immediately separate, but something made me want to kiss her again. To try and bring life to her. She looked up at my eyes and I searched for something in hers. Anything. I leaned closer. I kissed away the tears from under her eyes before I softly placed my lips on hers. She responded after a second or two. She kissed back softly. I slowly pulled away and tucked one of her curls behind her ear. She looked away shyly. I slowly stood up and put my hand out for her to grab. She slowly rose from the ground. I know now wasn't the time, but she looked sexy in my clothes. She walked towards the bathroom. As the door closed I heard her sobs. I threw on a shirt and walked to the door of the bathroom. I knocked quietly.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Freddie." she replied through tears.

"No you're not." I whispered back.

The door opened slowly and the angel stood in front of me with tears  
streaming down her face. I hugged her tightly as she sobbed into my  
shoulder.

"Shhh" I said quietly trying to calm her.

"No! It's my fault! It's my fault." she cried.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"No Sam. Listen to me. It is NOT your fault. It was Carly's time. It  
is not your fault that that car was going too fast and it didn't see  
Carly before she had a chance to move. It is not your fault!" I said  
sternly to her.

She began crying again into my shoulder.

"Come on. Get yourself cleaned up and then we'll go over to Spencer's, okay?" I said softly.

She nodded slowly and walked back into the bathroom.

-----NEW SCENE-----

We walked over to Spencer's, hand in hand. I knocked on the door as  
Sam smiled slowly at me and let go of my hand.

"You wish, Freddork." she said with a soft, warm smile.

I wanted to kiss her all over and jump around for about ten minutes.  
She was finally getting somewhat better. Now I don't have to worry about  
her when she isn't by my side.

The door opened and I saw Spencer inside, looking somewhat better than yesterday. Sam hugged him and I gave him a warm smile as we stepped inside and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Hey guys. How are you guys doing today?" Spencer asked.

"Somewhat better, but what is to be expected. My mom let us stay home  
from school today. Do you think it would be okay if we hung out over  
here?"

"Of course you guys can. Oh, and Freddie, can I ask you a great big  
favor?"

"Shoot."

"Well, since your good with technical stuff, I was wondering if you  
could make a collage of videos and pictures of Carly for the funeral."

"Of course, Spence. I have no clue what better thing I could do."

Sam dug her head into my shoulder and sighed. She slowly lifted her  
head back up and was fine again. It was like I was some charger that  
she needed to be able to run somewhat close to properly. My heart  
warmed at this thought.

"Well, here's a box of some old pictures and home videos. That also  
has all the iCarly bits and everything. Carly recorded everything so  
it shouldn't be hard to find something of her."

I picked up the boxes with ease and carried them upstairs as Sam  
followed.

-----NEW SCENE-----

After hours of looking through the boxes of pictures and videos, Sam  
finally stood up from her spot on the bean bag.

"Um...it's getting late. I need to go home." she said softly, with  
another warm smile.

"Okay. Are you sure you're gonna be fine tonight?" I asked.

She seemed to have a scared expression cross her face, but it was  
replaced quickly with a warm smile. I wondered what that was for, but  
it quickly left my mind as she placed a sweet soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be fine." she whispered into my ear.

She left the apartment before I had come back to my senses. She had  
kissed me on the cheek. What the hell?! I was so confused. I sat there with the pictures of my best friend who had left me the day before. I wish she were still here. She would know exactly what was up with Sam.

* * *

Hope you like it! Personally I love this story. It amuses me to write because I love tragedies. I have no clue why maybe I'm just psycho or something lol. anyways, review! plz? I swear to update if you do!!


	3. Broken

Shattered: Broken

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got back to school and I've had a lot of stuff going on but so now to make sure I update at least once a week, I am going to update both of my ongoing stories every Saturday, and when I'm not here on Saturday, I will update earlier than Saturday. Sound good? Anyways, here's the story!

SAM'S POV

I got back to my place around 10. I was still upset about Carly, but my shattered state was beginning to pick up the pieces, thanks to Freddie. But Carly was my safe home. Without her, I was going to have to do a lot of things on my own. Such as keep myself from getting hurt by my mom. I couldn't rely on Freddie to do that. I slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creek at all. I accomplished that, next moving on the make sure that my mom wasn't on the couch so I could creep upstairs. I looked at the couch to find it empty. I tiptoed to the stairs. So far everything was good. Until I smelled the smoke coming from the room beside me and the clank of a beer bottle.

"Where the hell have you been, Sam?" I heard her ask, well, slur.

This was not good.

"I-I was over at C-Carly's. She died yesterday in a car accident and I was with Sp-Spencer." I replied, shaking.

"Now Sam, how can you be such a bitch as to joke around about your  
best friend being dead?" my mother asked in a fake sweet tone.

"I-I'm not joking. She really did die." I whispered.

"Stop lying to me Sam! And if that's so, where were you all last night?"

Oh crap. I couldn't tell her I was over at Freddie's. She would yell  
at me, call me a whore and a slut, and then beat me until I couldn't  
move.

"Uh-uh-bye!" I made up my mind to make a run for it. I ran to my room  
as fast as possible, knowing my mom was right behind me. I slammed the door behind me, locking it with the deadbolt I got the hobo on the street to do for me. I slid down the door and put my head in my hands.

Just then my mom started to bang on the door, practically screaming.  
That's when everything just seemed to consume me. I broke into sobs.  
Crying about everything that had happened my whole life. My dad  
leaving, my mom becoming an alcoholic, my countless horrible  
relationships, my mom beating me, Freddie falling in love with Carly  
instead of me, and last, my best friend dying on the day I needed her  
the most.

I slowly crept onto my bed as I sobbed even harder as my mom screamed  
louder and beat harder. I looked down at the place on my bed that lay  
beside me, seeing my phone. I grabbed it immediately, calling the first number and the only number that came to mind and that I wanted.  
On the second ring, I heard the voice that always comforted me at  
times like these.

"Hello?" his voice whispered into the night, seeming panicked.

"F-F-Freddie, I-I-I n-n-n-need y-y-you" I couldn't say anymore. I was  
crying too hard to say anything else that he could understand.

"Sam? Are you okay? Never mind that. I'll be there in 5. Just hold on. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" he said hurriedly.

"Y-y-y-y-yes" I sobbed into the speaker as my mom banged on the door  
harder, sounding like she had found the bat.

"Sam? What was- oh never mind it doesn't matter. I'll stay on the  
phone. See you in a few. And until I'm there, just pretend I'm right  
there beside you. I'm right here Sam, I'm right here." he whispered,  
breathing hard like he was running.

After a 4 of the longest minutes of my life, I heard something hitting my window. I walked over to the window and opened it quickly, having to watch closely to keep up with how fast Freddie crawled in and hugged me tightly. I cried into his chest as he led me over to the bed, sitting me down as he sat beside me. I curled up into a ball  
practically in his lap, feeling more broken then possible. It felt  
like my sobs were going to rip me into all the pieces that I had been  
in when Carly died. I would be shattered again. I heard my mom begin  
to start pounding the door again; sounding like her boyfriend had  
woken up and was pounding also.

I looked up at Freddie's eyes, seeing him looking terrified. I had  
finally calmed down. Now the sobs were much quieter, so he could  
understand me if I talked.

"I-it's my mom. She-she-she's abusive. Her boyfriend is with her. He  
hates me and he's drunk. And my mom is drunk too." I explained, hoping he understood through my tears.

I'm guessing he understood, because he wrapped his arms around me  
tighter, holding me, protecting me.

I whimpered almost silently in his arms, but more because it was such  
a relief to have someone who understood, but also to have someone who  
could protect me.

"It's okay Sam, it's okay." he cooed into my ear, rocking back in  
forth slowly.

I pulled away from him and looked up and smiled. He looked shocked,  
like this was not happening. I couldn't be happy. I could read his  
mind practically right there.

"I know you're confused, but I am happy. Happy that your here. Happy  
that I don't have to be scared anymore. Happy that I have you." I  
explained, whispering the last part as I pulled my fragile body up to  
his lips, placing mine onto his softly. He responded immediately,  
placing his hands on my lower back as mine found their way to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He gently laid me on my back as he held his weight over me with his hands as his lips pulled away from mine. I gasped for air, but his lips were already kissing their way down my jaw and neck, so it came out as a soft moan.

There was another bang on the door.

"SAM! WHO IS IN THERE WITH YOU?! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" my mother screamed.

Freddie and I separated within 2 seconds. We stared at each other in  
complete shock for a while.

Another bang on the door made me jump into Freddie's arms again. He  
wrapped his arms around me as the banging continued.

After a while, the banging seemed to stop. I guessed my mom had passed out, along with her boyfriend. I looked at Freddie, who seemed to be amusing himself with one of my curls.

"Freddie? Hello? Anyone home?" I whispered, laughing silently.

"Oh sorry." he laughed quietly.

I yawned silently and laid my head back into Freddie's chest.

"I'm tired." I whispered.

Freddie slowly lay back on my bed with me beside him. He began to get  
up, but my hands clutched his shirt.

"No. Don't go." I whispered desperately.

He lay back down beside me, grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the  
bed and laying it on top of us.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered.

I snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.

FREDDIE'S POV

I woke up with Sam in my arms. Déjà vu. I looked around and saw that I was still in her room, a light glow coming from the cracked window. I heard some rustling at her door. I couldn't let her stay, but I  
couldn't let my mom wake up without me there. Too much to explain. I  
stood up, but Sam still clutched my shirt. I slowly lifted her into my arms, bridal style, and carried her out the window and to the front of the house. Time to finally get Sam to a place where she doesn't have to be afraid or feel shattered.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you love it? Well I would never know unless you reviewed! Try it! Just right there. Under these words. Takes only seconds...


	4. MAD AS HELL

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY WAR!!!!!!! IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT IF IT WAS ONLY A KISS, BUT NO!! WHAT THE HELL IS DAN SCHNEIDER THINKING!!! HE IS FLIPPIN PRO SEDDIE BUT NOW HE MAKES CREDDIE KISS!!!! THAT'S F-ING MESSED UP!!! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING THAT EPISODE WITHOUT A BUNCH OF OLD HOMEWORK PAGES SO I CAN EASILY RIP THINGS TO SHREDS FROM HOW MAD I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO ANGRY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!!! SORRY THAT THIS ISNT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER ILL POST ONE TOMORROW BUT TODAY IM TO ANGRY TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE BOTH OF THEM TYPED UP FULL, I JUST GOTTA RUN A SPELL CHECK. UGH!!!!!!! I'M SO FLIPPIN MAD**


	5. Home

Shattered: Home  
Hey hey!! Sorry I haven't updated I didn't have internet connection this weekend and I didn't have the chapter ready in time before hand. But I swear to you I won't leave you hanging for more than two weeks. I might not update this Saturday, but I will try definitely. anyways, anybody watch isaved your life? I refuse to comment. *cough* Freddie called Sam jealous twice *cough*

SAM'S POV

I awoke in a different place. I was confused. I thought I fell asleep in my room last night. Last night...

Wait, where was Freddie? I began to panic, so I quickly got up to realize I was laying on a much to familiar couch. I heard the familiar sound of a pan sizzling. I followed the smell and sound to find him cooking ham in his kitchen.

"Hey." I whispered.

He turned around to see me standing there, and gave me a warm smile.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, but I moved away.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"Freddie, I'm sorry, but I mean Carly just-just- well, you know, and I don't think I can take to much more to deal with."

He backed away from the stove, a hint of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"So, what am I, your little teddy bear that you can hold and hope he comforts you back but then you just rip him to shreds? No, you know what Sam, I'm nothing close to that. I'm sorry you can't take someone to actually care about you for more than one night, but I can't take mixed signals." Freddie stated sternly.

I just stared at him as tears formed in my eyes.

"Are-are you calling me a slut?" I asked quietly.

"What!?" Freddie half yelled.

"You-you said I can't take someone to care about me for more than one night. So your pretty much saying that you were like a one night stand to me. Like I have had many more than you that I take to my house and make out with them and then throw them out the next day. So pretty much your saying I'm a slut." I whispered through tears, my voice getting stronger.

"Well, you sure as hell act like it."

I was shocked that he just said that. I ran out the door of his apartment, but right as I turned the doorknob, I heard a bang come from Spencer's apartment. I rushed over to the door, picking the lock fast, because I could hear Freddie right behind me.

The door swung open, and I ran in to fall to pieces on instant.

There, swinging in front of me, was Spencer's body, hanging from the kitchen ceiling, a chair knocked over right below his feet.

I fell to the ground crying more than I thought was possible, screaming and yelling no repeatedly. I felt hands on my arms but I fought against them. Finally though, I didn't have any strength, so I let the arms take me in. He spun me around pulling me into his arms, comforting my pieces of a once whole soul.

"Freddie-Freddie. He-he can't! He just can't!" I screamed as I sobbed into his shirt, already soaked through from my tears.

"Shhh I know I know it's okay it's okay." he cooed, trying to comfort me. "Let's get you back over to my place."

Everything from then on was a blur. I remember Freddie leading me back to his apartment, I remember laying on the couch, and I remember the darkness of sleep wash over me within seconds.

The next thing I remember was hearing voices.

"Mom, I'm serious. And she just fell out. Mom, she's broken. She can't stay by herself. She went home yesterday for less than an hour before I got a call of her in uncontrolable crying. I have to help her." I heard my angel say.

"Freddie, I understand what you are saying, but her family must want to be with her at a time like this. And she can't have you by her side for the rest of her life. Plus, what woke me up this morning was you two fighting. That can't be good. And lastly, she's-" the next part was a hushed whisper. "She's a girl." Mrs. Benson replied.

"Think I haven't noticed." Freddie whispered to himself. I laughed mentally. "But mom, I won't need to be by her side all the time. Just until things blow over! And mom, fighting is a part of me Sam's life. It's more natural and normal than saying hi for us. It's just life. This morning, the fact that we were fighting actually made me happy because it showed me that the old Sam is still somewhere in there. And last, mom, she's Sam. Plus, what do you think I'm gonna do? You let me stay over at Carly's all the time!"

"I know, it's just, well, ugh. But what about her family?"

"Uh...mom, that's the part I was getting at. Um, mom, her dad left when she was 8. She was devastated. Her mom then became a drunk and brings home a different guy each night. They all hate Sam, no matter what. And her mom keeps her up each night banging on her door, waiting for it to finally slam open so she can hit her until she's unconscious like she used to do before Sam became smart enough to run to her room before it got that far." Freddie spit out.

From hearing Freddie admit this, I jolted up from my spot on the couch, but keeping discreet enough so that no one noticed me. Freddie and his mom were standing in the kitchen, fighting over something that I didn't quite catch. At the moment, Mrs. Benson was in shock from what Freddie had just said.

"Well-Well with that, I need to call social services!" she yelled as she reached for the phone. My heart stopped I think.

"NO!" Freddie yelled. "No, mom, you can't do that. Just please, let her stay here. Just for now. We'll set up something more permanent when all this is over with, but now she just needs a stable home that she can stay at. Please...." he begged his mother.

Marissa seemed to be thinking. She sighed.

"Fine. I'd be bad person if I didn't."

Freddie started jumping and hugged his mom.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he yelled.

I giggle from my spot on the couch, immediately covering my mouth.

Freddie noticed I was awake and ran over to me and hugged me to the point where I could barely breath.

"Can't-Breath" I said breathlessly.

Freddie let go of me quickly and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry" he said happily.

I laughed again. "I'm happy too." I whispered.

He looked shocked. "You heard?"

"Duh! Your such an idiot!" I yelled as I hit him over the head laughing.  
He looked back at me laughing and smiling. Freddie hugged me again, but not as tight. This house that I was sitting in was my new home.

Home. I have a home.

* * *

Awwww I love this chapter!!! anyways surprise surprise!!!! hope you luv it!!! lol hahaha see ya!!! Peace Love Seddie


	6. Happy Ending to a Tragic Tale

**This will be the last chapter. And don't think I'm gonna end it in some stupid way. I think I ended it really well actually. It kinda leaves open some imagination, but not too much. It pretty much closes their lives. And I think the ending is happy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it and also my other story is on hiatus.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Wake up, Sammy." I heard whispering in my ear. I jolted up from my position on Freddie's bed to see him leaning over me. I smiled as I realized my eyes were still puffy with tears and my face was tear-stained.

"Good morning." I whispered groggily.

Freddie's face turned solemn before he replied. "You have to get ready."

I frowned and sighed. I strolled to the bathroom, remembering today was the funeral. I thought I was going to be fine as I started the shower, but I was wrong.

I looked beside the sink to see a small picture of Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and I. It looked like a clipping out of the world record book. That set me off. I broke down in sobs again, crying harder than I had yet. I couldn't stop. All I could hear was the shower running and banging on the door. It felt like waves were washing over me and I was drowning. Maybe I wanted to drown. I think I did. Everything started drifting away. I faintly heard the sound of the door slamming open and I felt two warms arms around me before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sam! Wake up!"

I heard yelling, which brought me to the surface. I felt myself breath in as my eyes slowly opened. As soon as my eyes fluttered open I felt two strong arms embrace me in a warm hug.

"God damnit Sam." I heard Freddie sigh into my hair. "Don't you EVER even _think_ about scaring me like that again." I felt numb in his arms. Eventually, I felt myself hugging him back, before I realized I couldn't stop. We held each other for god knows how long, but we didn't care. It felt right.

* * *

I twisted my head to see Freddie sliding into the pew beside me. We finally got ready and made our way to the funeral. I sat there beside Freddie waiting for everything to start. I felt a tear begin to trickle down my face. Almost at the same time, I felt a warm strong hand grab my delicate one gently. I looked over at Freddie to see an encouraging smile on his face. I nodded back and began to wait again.

Eventually the service started. I sat back and listened but didn't comprehend what the dude in the front of the church was saying **(AN: btw anything that Sam says is because she is in character and not my personal view. just wanted you to keep that in mind)**. All I could think about was how much this seemed so surreal. I squeezed Freddie's hand a little tighter, loving the comfort it brought me. I was brought back to reality when I realized that the man had stopped talking and a video started to play on the screens above him. I realized it was the montage Freddie had created.

The pictures and videos started to roll by with the soft music in the background. I wanted to feel sad because I missed Carly, but I couldn't help but smile at all the memories.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly__but I'll miss your arms around me__I'd send a postcard to you, dear__'cause I wish you were here_

The words of _her_ song whispered to me as I watched our trio flash in front of me, having a good time, and making me wish I could go back. I turned to Freddie and silently hugged him from the side. He wrapped his arm around me and we sat there quietly for a couple more hours.

* * *

We arrived back at Freddie's apartment later on that night and I sat in his room. I was fiddling with my hair when I noticed that he had walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey" I replied.

He walked over to me and sat down beside me. He sat there for a while before I noticed he grabbed something out of his pocket and went to hand it to me.

"What's this?' I asked confused.

"It's Carly's montage. I noticed it had a lot of parts of just us and a lot of parts where it was us and Carly. It made me realize that I've never hated you. Not even a little. Truth is, I love fighting with you. Your my best friend. I've already lost one, and I definitely don't wanna lose another. So, just in case I don't have another chance to say it, I have to tell you something." He paused and leaned over so he could whisper in my ear. "I love you."

I smiled a bitter-sweet smile and turned to him. My lips softly touched his before I pulled away, whispering back "I love you, too." His lips crashed into mine again and I smiled into his lips as mine parted.

* * *

I smiled through tears as my steps faltered slightly, though it seemed as if I was floating on air. I lifted my head up from the floor as I took another step down the aisle so I could look into Freddie's deep brown eyes. They reminded me of chocolate. He looked so happy. I softly heard the music begin to play, but it was different. And above me, I saw those flashes of the best trio in the world.

_When violet eyes get brighter__And heavy wings grow lighter__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again___

_And I'll forget the world that I knew But I swear I won't forget you__Oh, if my voice could reach__Back through the past__I'd whisper in your ear__Oh darling, I wish you were here_

The only thought in my mind that kept me from hyperventilating was thinking about my only line: I do.

* * *

Freddie's POV:

"And that's the story." I said with a smile as I touched her nose.

She giggled quietly as she bounced on my lap. "But I still don't get it. What was that story even about?"

"It was about how you got your name." I replied with a solemn smile.

"Hey guys lunch is ready!" I heard my other girl yell from the kitchen before she appeared in the doorway.

"Momma, Daddy is confusing me." she whined from my lap. I chuckled.

"Why is he confusing you, Carlotta?" She replied.

"Oh! I get it now!" Carly smiled triumphantly as her curls bounced as she hopped down from my lap. I looked at her big blue eyes that reminded me so much of her mom and looked the long brown hair that made my heart swell because I knew it was my hair color.

"My turn!" Sam yelled from the doorway as _she_ jumped on my lap, laughing while doing so.

"Not fair, Momma!" Carly yelled as she ran to the kitchen, forgetting that her world wasn't completely perfect as she skipped around the corner, like any other normal 5 year old.

"So, _daddy_, how were you confusing your sweet little daughter?" Sam asked, making me chuckle.

"I was telling her a story." I stated simply.

"What story?"

"Our story."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**So I kinda think my writing in this chapter is horrible, but I'm really proud of the plot. This is the last chapter, as you can tell. I'm so happy to finally finish it. I think I'm just gonna start working on some oneshots. I have no idea how to continue my other story, so for now it is on hiatus. But anyways please review and I hope you like it!**_  
_


End file.
